ultimate_dragon_ball_z_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Demigra (Fanon)/Mystery idiot 50
Summary Edit Demigra (ドミグラ, Domigura), alternatively spelled Démigra, and usually referred to as Demon God Demigra (魔神ドミグラ), is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, primarily in the Demon God Demigra Saga, and a Demon God. He is hellbent on distorting history to free himself from his imprisonment and reign over time itself as a God. Powers and Stats Edit Tier: 4-A | 2-C normally. 2-B with preparation | At least High 1-C | Low 1-B Name: Demon God Demigra Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Male Age: Over 75 million years old Classification: Demon, Former Wizard, Demon God Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Creation, Alternate Reality Creation, Life creation, Spatial Manipulation, Space Generation, Pocket Dimension Creation, Dimensional Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time stopping, Time Compression, Chronokinetic Construct, Age manipulation, Casuality Manipulation, Meta Probability Manipulation, Nigh Complete Arsenal, Matter Manipulation, Sub Atomic Manipulation, Matter Creation, Quantum Manipulation, Meta Fate Manipulation, Meta Time MAnipulation, Meta event Manipulation, Darkness Transmulation, Primordial Darkness Manipulation, Dark Chi Manipulation, Dark Energy Manipulation, Dark Energy Generation, Dark Fire Manipulation, Dark Fire Generation, Ultimate Burning, Conceptual Darkness Manipulation, Omniverse Manipulation, Absolute Force Manipulation, Primordial Force Manipulation, Apocalyptic Force Manipulation, Dark Ice MAnipulation, Dark Ice Generation, Black Lightning Manipulation, Black Lightning Generation, Imprison realm Creation, Boundless World Creation, Absolute Lock Manipulation, Realm Closure, Limitation Inducement, Sealing, Adaptive Development, Replication, Badass Adaption, Logic Defiance, Meta Combat, Omni Negation, Superior Adaption, Reactive Evolution, Almighty Replication, Reality Consumption, Energy Absorbtion, Concept absorbtion, Meta Space Time Absorbtion, Absolute Destruction, Immunity Bypassing, Reality Anchoring, Conceptual Anchoring, Casuality Immunity, Soul Manipulation, Soul Creation, Soul Destruction, Soul Trapping, Soul Energy Absorbtion, Soul Sealing, Dark Magic, Illusion Creation , Black hole Creation, Absolute Strength. | Concept Physiology, Concept Manipulation, Non Coopereal, Formlessness, Nigh Omnipotent Entity Creation, ShapeShifting, Ultimate Intangibility, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, True Illusion, Nightmare Manipulation, Nightmare Imprisonment, Sleep Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Clashed with Chronoa as a Wizard and as a Demon God) | Multi-Universe level (Absorbed Tokitoki, whose eggs can hatch into an entire timeline. Was stated to have control over all Space and Time which should include at the very least Universe 7's entire structure).' Multiverse level' with preparation (Demigra was going to use the power of Tokitoki in order to create his own timeline after destroying all previous ones via the Time Vault) | High Multiverse level +'(Capable of controlling and destroying all timelines in the multiverse, of which there are a countless amount. Posed a threat to the hero's world, which is heavily implied to be our own world [1] as compared to which, dragon ball universe should be nonexistant fiction. Jumping out of one's fiction takes them one dimension higher atleast.) | '''Low Hyperverse level '( The power of the silver crystal was nonexistant comparable to him, should be immensely stronger then super dimentio.) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable '''(A god of all space and time, likely a five dimensional being.) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Universal | High Multiverse + Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Universe level (Could only be destroyed by the Combined Kamehameha of the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 3 Goku with God essence) | High Multiverse level + | Low Hyperverse Level. Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his staff. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Kai Kai. | Extended melee range. Multi-Universal with ki blasts, attacks, Kai Kai and wormholes. Multiversal with preparation. | Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, Kai Kai and wormholes. Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: Very high. Created a plan to become the God of Time and Space, said to have access to magic that "transcends human knowledge". Weaknesses: None notable | He seems to have very little control over his power as Tokitoki was able to override his control over Space and Time for a brief moment. | None notable Key: Physical Form. | Super Saiyan | Hyper Saiyan. | Non Physical Form. Note: Demigra is only part of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Heroes game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. As such, he can neither be scaled from anybody in Super, nor anybody can be scaled from him. Category:Fan Profiles Category:Mystery idiot 50